


Bloody Tease

by ConsentFest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsentFest/pseuds/ConsentFest
Summary: Draco wants to be sure that Harry is willing. Very,verysure.





	Bloody Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to S for the beta on this fic.

Draco kicked the bedroom door shut behind him and backed Harry to the bed. They collapsed onto it, and Draco immediately draped himself over his boyfriend and fit their mouths together. Harry moaned and arched, squirming impatiently. Draco was in no mood to rush things. He'd prepared for this encounter by having a wank before Harry got home.

Draco abandoned the kiss and raised his head to drag air into his lungs. "You're wearing too many clothes," he said, fingering the first button on Harry's shirt. "May I remove this?"

"Yes," Harry gasped, wriggling about as he strove to align their bodies.

Draco smirked as he bent his head to the task. He was able to undo three buttons on Harry's shirt before he had to sit up to attack the rest. Harry muttered a complaint at the loss of contact.

"Be patient, Harry," Draco chided.

"Just...Vanish it."

"There's no fun in that."

"Draco," Harry whined. He reached down in an attempt to help, but Draco batted his hands away.

Once the buttons were all defeated, Draco spread Harry's shirt apart, revealing his boyfriend's toned chest. Harry's little nipples stood at rigid attention, and Draco bent his head to take one in his mouth. He paused with his lips hovering over the prize.

"Would you like my tongue here?" he teased.

"Yes!"

Draco's tongue flicked out, lashing the nub of Harry's nipple. Harry gasped and speared his fingers in Draco's hair, tugging almost painfully as he moaned louder. Draco took Harry's nipple between his lips and sucked, inspiring Harry to arch up off of the bed again. He cursed when Draco lifted his head.

"Shall I suck this one, too?" asked Draco, rubbing the tip of his finger over Harry's other nipple.

"Yes, yes!"

Draco didn't torture Harry further; he lowered his head and closed his mouth over the neglected nipple. Harry panted and pulled at Draco's hair.

"Draco," he gasped, "I need more...I need you."

Draco released Harry's nipple and raised his head to enjoy the sight of Harry's flushed face and too-bright eyes.

"Let's get you out of this shirt, shall we?" he suggested.

Harry sat up and shrugged out of his shirt, pushing Draco's hands aside to remove it himself. He reached for the button at the top of his jeans, but this time, it was Draco pushing Harry's hands out of the way.

"Allow me," Draco murmured. He planted a hand in the center of Harry's chest and pressed him back down on the bed.

"Hurry," Harry implored.

Draco did the opposite. He trailed his fingers slowly down Harry's torso, from his chest to his flat abdomen. The muscles there quivered at the contact, bringing a smile to Draco's face. He continued his downward exploration, pausing when he reached the button of Harry's fly.

"May I unbutton this?"

"It's what I'm waiting for," Harry gritted.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, damn it!"

Draco popped the button and delved inside Harry's jeans, stroking the warm flesh there with his fingertips. Harry lifted his hips, squirming as he sought contact where he wanted it most.

"Aren't you going to unzip me?" he growled.

"Do you want me to?" Draco teased.

"What do you think?!"

"I think you should tell me what you want."

"I want you to peel me out of these jeans as of yesterday, you wanker!"

Draco snickered, earning himself another round of Harry's verbal abuse. He obeyed his boyfriend's demand, tugging Harry's zip down slowly, revealing a pair of tight briefs. Since he already had permission to remove Harry's jeans, Draco did so, urging Harry to raise his arse off the bed as he pulled the jeans down and off of Harry's legs.

Harry was left wearing nothing but his pants and his socks.

"Socks off?" Draco asked politely.

"Everything off," Harry demanded. He tried to sit up and reach for his foot, but Draco pushed him down again.

"Undressing you is my privilege," Draco announced. He tugged the sock off of Harry's right foot and tossed it over the edge of the bed, then tickled the arch of Harry's left foot. Harry squealed and kicked, nearly unmanning Draco with his flailing. "No tickling!" cried Harry.

Draco didn't press the issue. There would be other opportunities to tickle Harry into submission. He dispensed with the second sock, then rested his hands on Harry's stomach, just above the waistband of his pants. Draco traced the elastic band, then glanced up.

"Would you like me to take these off of you?"

"Draco, why are you being such an arse?" Harry snarled. "Quit faffing about and get on with it! We should be shagged out and sleeping by now."

"So...pants off?"

"Bloody hell, Draco, just take my fucking pants off!"

"You're tremendously surly this evening," Draco chided. He hooked his fingers in the band of Harry's pants and began easing them down. "Perhaps a good shag will sort you out."

Harry sneered but refrained from comment. He simply lifted his hips to facilitate the removal of his last item of clothing. His cock bobbed free, swollen, flushed, and heavy.

Draco's mouth nearly watered as he tugged Harry's pants off completely and flung them aside. He wanted to devour Harry, ravish him, fuck him until he screamed...but where would be the fun in that? No, first Draco wanted Harry to beg and plead. Draco smiled and reached for Harry's cock, but he paused with his hand hovering over Harry's bits.

"May I touch you here?"

"If you don't, I'll kill you."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, Draco! Why are you being so thick?"

Draco wrapped his fingers around Harry's erection. "Speaking of thick," he murmured in a teasing voice.

Harry hummed and tried to thrust himself into Draco's hand. "Finally," he sighed.

Draco humored Harry by giving his cock a few strokes. He paused and asked, "Would you like me to lick it?"

"Fuck, yeah..."

"What was that, Harry? Speak up."

"Yes, I want you to lick my cock!" cried Harry.

"I love it when you get loud," said Draco. He rewarded Harry by leaning over and laving the tip of Harry's cock with his tongue.

Harry groaned...loudly.

Draco raised his head. "Would you like me to suck it?"

"Yes! God, Draco, just...mm, yeah." Harry's rant was derailed by Draco's mouth on him.

Draco applied suction only briefly before he sat up again.

"Bloody hell, why'd you stop?!"

"We need lubricant," Draco replied. He leaned over Harry as he reached for the bottle on the nightstand.

"Hurry, Draco."

Hiding a smirk, Draco drizzled some lubricant over his fingers and shimmied down Harry's body once more. He lowered his head, only to pause with his lips a breath away from Harry's prick. "Do you mind if I prepare you while I'm sucking your cock?"

"Yes, get on with it already!"

Draco was pleased with Harry's eagerness, and he obediently engulfed the tip of Harry's cock, while at the same time he reached beneath Harry's balls and pushed a finger past his rim. Harry jolted, body twisting on the bed at the stimulation.

No further words were exchanged as they indulged in foreplay. The only sounds in the bedroom were those of Harry's gasps and groans, punctuated by the slurping noises that Draco was making with his lips and tongue. He added another finger to Harry's hole and pumped them in and out.

"Draco," Harry panted. "I'm so close..."

Draco released Harry's cock with a wet pop.

"Ungh," Harry whined, canting his hips up in a bid for more. "Don't stop now!"

Draco compressed his lips to keep from laughing at Harry's pique. He continued working his fingers in and out, plying his boyfriend's hole and loosening it to take something much larger.

"Are you ready for my cock, Harry?"

"Yes..."

"Ready for me to stuff it in your tight little hole and fuck you- "

"Yes, Draco, now!"

"...until you scream? Do you want me to stretch your rim and split you open, and- "

"Oh FUCK!" Harry bellowed, body writhing on the bed as his cock shot ribbons of come all over his stomach and  
the bedding.

Draco gaped at him in astonishment. Harry had come without any stimulation to his cock. It rather ruined the fun Draco was having.

"Harry, how could you?" he asked in an accusatory tone.

Rather than appear contrite, Harry glared at him. "It's your own fault, you bloody tease."

Draco sighed and removed his fingers from Harry's still-twitching hole. He wiped the lube on Harry's thigh and  
muttered, "Now we'll have to start all over again."

**Author's Note:**

> I chose this prompt, because the _issue of consent_ it touched on was rather light-  
>  hearted. While Draco was clearly teasing Harry here, it is important to keep in mind that, even in an established relationship, consent is vital to any intimate activity.


End file.
